Johnny's  New Home
by ivy45663
Summary: The sequel to Ponyboy's Nightmare.  Things are getting pretty bad at Johnny's house.  How will the gang help him through and will he accept thier help.  Will Janet come back to cause more trouble?  Tune in to see.  Please read and review


Sorry I didn't realize that it took all the quotation marks and apostrophes out when I posted this chapter. Hope I fixed them all.

**Darry s POV**

It had been several weeks since Janet left town, things seemed to be getting back to normal, well as normal as they d been for us anyway. Pony still had nightmares and was nervous and jumpy most of the time, even though me and the gang swore not to let Janet get a hold of him again. There was still a month before school started back, so my little brother spent most of his days with Johnny, Dally, and Two-bit while Soda and I worked. He stayed close by the house and was very quiet. I wondered if he was hiding something, but when I asked he told me no. I came home from work exhausted, and glad it was Friday. I had the weekend off and Soda was fixing dinner so I relaxed and talked to the gang.

**Johnny POV**

"Darry, can Johnny and me take a walk?" Pony asked.

"Sure, but don t go far," He told us.

"We won t, just to the lot," I replied.

I knew Ponyboy was upset about something. He d been more quiet than usual and kept looking around, like he was expecting someone.

"Hey Ponyboy, what s up?" I asked him once we were at the lot.

"Nothing," He told me, not sounding so sure.

We sat down. "Man, I know something is wrong. You can tell me." I told him then waited.

Pony looked as his best friend, I could see tears shining in his eyes as he tried in vain to hold them at bay.

"You have to keep this between us."

"Pony, tell me what it is?"

"Janet has been calling and said that she will be back to get what she wants."

"What does she want?" I asked him.

"Me! I wouldn t sleep with her." Pony went on to tell me everything that she d said, by the time he was done, I had my arm around him.

"We have to tell Darry."

"No! This is all my fault." Pony cried.

**Pony POV**

"Pony, if you don t tell him I will. You can t deal with this alone. It s to big, wouldn t it be better coming from you?" Johnny asked me.

"Johnny, I can t. What if he blames me? Oh God, what am I gonna do?"

"Listen to me, you need help dealing with this. It s obvious Janet s not going to stay away. Talk to Darry, let him and the gang help. Pony, we can t do this alone. I don t know how to help you."

I turned fearful eyes on my friend.

"Janet told me it was my fault, what will I do if Darry and Sodapop agree with her?"

**Johnny POV**

Pony turned away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him around until he was looking at me.

"Johnnycakes, please." He begged me, looking younger than his thirteen years.

"We have to Pony, you can t keep looking over your shoulder worried if she s gonna show up or not. We ll tell him tonight." I decided.

"Will you stay too?" Pony wanted to know.

"Of course, I always have your back buddy. Let s head back to the house now." I told him.

"Wait!" I looked at him. "Johnny what s up with you?" He asked me.

"Things are getting very bad at home. It s nothing to worry about though. Let s go."

**Pony POV**

At home Soda and Steve were getting ready to go out.

"Hey Pone, wanna go out with me and Stevie to the movies?" Soda asked me.

I felt Steve s eyes on me. We d gotten along better since we agreed to get along for Soda, but I knew he still considered me a tag-a-long.

"No, but have fun with the girls."

"We will. See ya later." They told us as they left.

Pony pulled Johnny into his room. His green eyes looked haunted.

"Johnny, I can t do this. Please forget what I told you." I cried.

Johnny hugged me. "You can do it. I ll be by your side Pony. I don t want you to hurt anymore. Darry will stop it. Tonight Ponyboy." He told me again, then we went into the living room.

Two-bit came in. "Dally and me are going to the movies. Pony, you and Johnnycakes wanna come to?"

"No, Pony and me are staying home tonight." Johnny answered and grabbed my arm.

"Okay, see ya." They left.

**Darry POV**

When the door closed, I fixed my gaze on my little brother and his best friend.

"What s going on guys?" I leaned against the door and crossed my arms across my chest looking from one to the other.

"We needed to talk to you alone. Pony has something he needs to tell you, but you re not going to like what you hear." Johnny told me.

I noticed both boys were pale and Pony was a little wobbly. Not a good sign.

"Pony, I m listening." I could see whatever it was, Pony was having a hard time telling me. I stood beside him and placed my hand on his back. I could feel the tremors that rocked his body.

"Whatever it is, buddy, we ll deal with it together."

He took a deep breath and looked at Johnny as if trying to draw strength from him.

**Pony POV**

"Darry, I lied to you. Janet s been calling, threatening to come back."

"Pony?" Darry s eyes got wide when I backed away from him.

"What does she want?" He asked me.

"Me," I answered so quietly, I wasn t sure if he d heard me. I paced the floor, and I could feel him observing me.

"Ponyboy," He prompted me.

"She tried to get me to fool around with her. When I refused was when she started hurting me. I didn t want to tell you, but Johnny said that I should."

Darry s eyes followed me as I slumped to the floor and lost it altogether.

"I didn t want you and Soda to be ashamed of me."

My brother came to me and I clung to him as Johnny went out to the porch to give us some privacy.

**Darry POV**

Something was bothering Johnny to, but Darry had to contend with Pony, then he could deal with Johnny.

"Shhhh. Ponyboy, I m not ashamed, mad, or disappointed in you," I raised his head.

"Tell me what she did. Did she touch you?" I asked him, wanting to kill her for putting us through this.

"She tried, but when I fought her she started hurting me. Janet said that she could make me do what she wanted, but she wanted me willing and I wouldn t. Does that mean I m gay?" He wanted to know.

"No baby, it doesn t. You ll be fine."

"Do we have to tell the guys?"

"That s up to you, at least Sodapop."

"Will you?" He asked me. I nodded.

Looking out the window, I asked him about Johnny.

"Pony, do you know what s wrong with Johnny?"

"He told me that things were getting quite wicked at home," Pony responded.

"It's getting late little man, why don t you lay down? I ll cope with Soda and the gang. You look exhausted," For once he didn't argue with me and let me lead him to bed. I embraced him and turned the light off, making sure to leave the night light on. I stopped at the door.

"I'm glad that you told me. Don t worry anymore. I ll take care of it. I promise."

"Darry, I love you," He told me.

"I love you too, Little Buddy."

"Darry?"

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"Don't let Johnny go home tonight, something's not right."

"I'm gonna take care of Johnny right now."

So Ponyboy went to sleep confident in the fact that his big brother would keep them from harm.

Johnny was gone when I stepped outside, knowing that he prolly found the guys, I sat on the porch and waited. I d been out there a long time before I heard them coming.

"Hey Darry, where's Pony?" Soda enquired when he sat beside me. When I raised my head, he gasped. I had been crying, and my cheeks were still wet. I knew that I'd alarmed him.

"I made him go to bed. He s been asleep a few hours. So far no nightmares."

Johnny was by Dally, gazing at the ground. I had to tell Sodapop, then I could take care of Johnny. I braced myself to break my little brother's heart.

"Pepsi-Cola, I need to talk to you alone a minute."

**Soda POV**

"Why?" I asked.

"Guys, go on in. Soda and me will be in after we get done," Darry waited a minute. "Sit back down with me."

When I did, he draped an arm around me while he told me the full truth of Janet and Ponyboy. I bawled to think of my baby brother hurt that way. I broke away from Darry and raced to the bedroom. Pony was still asleep, so I stood there watching him until the walls started closing in and I couldn't stand it anymore and had to get out. So I ran from the house.

"Steve," Darry ordered.

"Got it," He followed Sodapop outside.

**Steve POV**

"Buddy, what,s wrong?" I asked when I finally caught up to my best friend. We were both out of breath and panting.

"That bitch, I'll kill her if I ever see her again. Oh God, Ponyboy."

The teen dropped weeping convulsively to his knees.

"Who?" I asked drawing him to me.

"Janet! She tried to get Pony to mess around with her, and she s been calling and threatening him," He managed to get out.

"Soda, I m sorry. Is there anything I can do?" I asked him.

"No, but thanks for asking," He told me.

We sat there with Soda leaning against me while I massaged his arm. We didn't need words as I consoled him. After a while Soda pulled away and wiped his eyes. Then he stood up.

"I need to get back," He said.

I nodded and we started walking.

**Darry POV**

I was watching Johnny while explaining why Sodapop was disturbed and had run out. He stood up.

J"ohnny, I want to talk to you," He knew I was being serious.

"I better go home. You have enough to do, taking care of Ponyboy."

"Stay the night. We ll talk later."

"You have enough problems to worry about without adding mine," He told me as I followed him to the door.

"Johnny," I tried once again to convince him to stay.

"Darry, leave Johnnycakes alone," Dally told me as Johnny ran off the porch, down the street and quickly reached his house. It was quiet, I hoped he could sneak in and go to bed.

. "Dammit Dal, I didn t want him at home. I wanted Johnny here, where I know he would be safe," I slammed the door as Dally sat down.

"What are you talking about?"

"Johnny told Pony that things were getting bad at his house."

Dally looked kind of sick and ten minutes later he left.


End file.
